calicoswarriorsrpfandomcom-20200214-history
Coatipaw
Coatipaw '''is a pretty, stocky thick-furred brown-and-white tom with blue-green eyes and faint tabby stripes on his tail. History '''Coatikit is a ThunderClan kit born to Applefall and Miraclesky alongside their siblings, Hollypaw, Stoatpaw, Kinkajoupaw, Spottedpaw, and Basilpaw. They were born in The Muddied Arc. The Muddied Arc Coatikit's first appearance is when he begins asking Miraclesky to let him go outside the nursery for the first time while his father grooms Kinkajoukit. Miraclesky hesitantly agrees to let him go out, and Coatikit leaves the nursery, but begins to head out the camp entrance as well, though not before Miraclesky grabs him. Coatikit insists that he should get to go out because Miraclesky got to go, but his arguments prove futile, and he finally agrees to stay inside, but internally decides that he'll just sneak out when his father isn't looking. When Miraclesky drops him into the nursery for the night and when Applefall goes to sleep, Coatikit sneaks out through the dirtplace tunnel. Entering ThunderClan territory, Coatikit wanders off to the Ancient Oak, curious about his surroundings. At the tree, he spots a squirrel, and he attempts to try and catch it before he hears rustling, and he scowls as the squirrel runs off into the grass because of it, only to grow confused when he hears loud pawsteps near where he heard a squeak. He moves closer to the noise, though is stopped when someone meows behind him, wondering what a kit was doing outside alone, and Coatikit whirls around, spotting a tall smoky spotted tabby tom. He tries to scare him off, but the tom isn't intimidated. He mentions how dangerous it was for a kit his age to be alone before picking him up suddenly, making Coatikit scream and try to swing around to get free, though the tom ignores his attempts and climbs the Ancient Oak, placing Coatikit down on one of the branches. The tom explains that dogs or foxes couldn't get to him up there before leaping down and meeting his companion, who held the squirrel Coatikit had been trying to catch. Thankfully, after a bit, Miraclesky finds Coatikit with the help of Nightingalenose, and after some effort manages to get the kit down from the tree while asking him about how he got up there. Coatikit explains, which concerns Miraclesky, but he takes the kit back to camp before anything else. When they arrive back in camp, Coatikit happily chirps about how brave he was in the tree when Applefall comes over in relief. Several days later, Coatikit rushes out of the nursery before his mother can give him a bath only to run into Fernkit, who had been running away from Mapleleaf. Coatikit, unlike Fernkit, isn't afraid of the large medicine cat, and when Mapleleaf tells him to watch out for Fernkit, stating she'd end up putting claws in his back at some point, he turns on her and hisses at her, making Fernkit walk away, clearly upset. Days later, Coatikit can be seen hiding in the fresh kill pile to try and scare one of the warriors. Instead, he ends up scaring Stoatkit, who'd wandered up to the fresh kill pile. He scares Stoatkit and tackles her playfully before backing up, and he begins to brag that he could hunt and climb trees better than his sibling, who denies that he'd even climbed a tree. When asked to prove it, Coatikit heads over to one of the trees in camp, slowly managing to scramble his way up the bark to prove his sister wrong, talking about what the lake looked like as he does. He manages to shimmy his way onto the first branch of the tree, noticing his sister following him with a mouse in her jaws. When she asks him to take it so she could get up, Coatikit claims that he could carry two mice up before grabbing it. Upon climbing up beside him, Stoatkit remarks that he didn't, and the two kits begin to argue over the mouse while arguing over whether Coatikit could carry two mice up the tree. He makes Stoatkit fall back onto the branch by letting go of the mouse suddenly. She dangles from the branch with the mouse still in her jaws, and he only lets her up when she says that he could carry two mice up into the tree with him. When the two decide to climb higher, Applefall exits the nursery after Nightingalenose tells her that the two were climbing, rushing over and ordering them to stop as she begins to climb up after them. Coatikit attempts to climb higher, though Applefall grabs him before he could get too far and sets him down, doing the same with Stoatkit. Coatikit tries to run off to the elder's den to hide, but Miraclesky manages to get him out and take him back to the nursery with Stoatkit. Personality Coatipaw is a high-spirited cat with a sense of adventure and frequently gets themselves into trouble. Though strong-willed, they have a soft spot for family. They're cocky and proud as well and are extremely stubborn. Kin Members Father: * Miraclesky: Living Mother: * Applefall: Living Sisters: * Hollypaw: Living * Kinkajoupaw: Living * Spottedpaw: Living * Stoatpaw: Living * Basilpaw: Living Grandfathers: * Lynxheart: Living * Bramblewing: Deceased, verified StarClan member Grandmothers: * Doveflight: Deceased, verified StarClan member * Cascadegaze: Deceased, verified StarClan member Great-grandfather: * Flamingstride: Deceased, verified StarClan member * Breezedash: Deceased, verified StarClan member Great-grandmother: * Silverstone: Deceased, verified StarClan member * Brightcloud: Deceased, verified StarClan member Aunts: * Parsleykit: Deceased, verified StarClan member * Ospreykit: Deceased, verified StarClan member Great-uncle: * Oakfrost: Deceased, verified StarClan member Great-aunt: * Ravenwing: Living Great-great-aunt: * Starlingfall: Deceased, verified StarClan member Category:ThunderClan Category:Clan Cats Category:Characters